The present invention relates to a combination of sports game apparatus which can be rapidly arranged into a framework for a net assembly for badminton or tennis, a framework for a goal for soccer or hockey, or a framework for a back stop for basketball.
When to play a particular ball game, people shall have to go to a particular court, field or place where the requisite facilities are available. For example, when to play the game of basketball, people shall have to go to a basketball court, or a place where a back stop is available. Further, the residents of a building or buildings may play games in a nearby open field or yard. However, the residents of a building or buildings cannot play a variety of ball games in the surrounding field due to the limitation of limited open space and the lack of requisite facilities.